


Sick Days

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Leia is sick, Han doesn’t much mind.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [organanation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/gifts).



> For organanation who asked for hanleia cuddles, I hope I did this prompt justice!!

Head to foggy to consider doing otherwise, Leia dropped another snot-filled tissue onto the bed next to her. It had been three days - three _days_ of work missed - since she’d come down with the mystery illness, but despite all her efforts, it had not gotten better. That meant an empty Tylenol bottle, so much VapoRub her eyes watered, at least ten empty water bottles, and lots of spinach.

After another chest-rattling cough, Leia sunk back into the pillow with a frustrated whine and clicked on another episode of Gilmore Girls (Luke had been bugging her, okay). Leia knew her twin would have been here watching right along with her, but he was out of town.

Someone knocked at the door. Leia pulled the covers over her head,

“Go away!” The door opened anyways and footsteps made their way into Leia’s bedroom.

“Not gonna happen, sweetheart.” Leia peeked over her covers,

“Oh.” She said, “it’s you.” Han laughed.

“Some way to greet your boyfriend.” Leia stuck out her tongue as Han made his way over to the bed. He pushed the tissues aside with disgust and flopped down into the bed next to her. He kissed her nose.

“No!” Leia squealed, pushing him off, “You’re gonna get sick!” Han grumbled a sound of annoyance and buried his face it the blanket over Leia’s stomach. She sighed and ran her hands through his head lightly, “I mean it, Han.”

“I don’t care, _princess_.” Either way, Leia kept petting his head. They watched the remainder of the episode like that. Han had interjected once ‘So she had to ask her rich parents for money, so what? Not all of us can do that.’ Leia tactfully chose not to mention that she had taken money from her… father to go to school.

Mid-way through the next episode, Leia had another coughing fit. She lunged aside, having found it easier to breathe if she leaned to her side. Han had leapt up in terror, all but throwing the remote at the TV to get it to stop.

“Oh sweetheart that sounds really bad!” He shoved cough drops into her hand, “Luke told me you were coughin’ up a storm so I brought some’a these. They’re from Australia - got eucalyptus in them.” Leia nodded weakly and took them from him.

“I’m okay.” She told him. Han tutted and sat up, pulling Leia into his chest. Leia wasn’t prone to be touchy-feely, but she acquiesced. And despite her repeated assurances that she was indeed fine - if you ignored the 102° fever - Han was warm and smelled nice and his arms were wrapped around her _just_ so… After all she was just so tired…

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Monday!!
> 
> I started watching Gilmore Girls because of this. Rip. (I realize now that that Luke comment could be confusing. it was meant to be her brother, but honestly it could go either way)
> 
> I'm still taking prompts!
> 
> Anyways, thanks to all who review or leave kudos, you're the best!  
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
